First Love In My Dream Part 4
by Ryeorasomnia
Summary: Ryeowook yang memiliki kenangan masa kecil bersama seorang gadis. Kini tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Namun itu semua tak dapat diungkapkanya karena gadis itu harus pergi. Akankah wookie akan tetap menunggunya dan tetap mencintai gadis itu?


Title : First Love In My Dream Part 4

Author : Ryeorasomnia a.k.a Kang Young Ra

Cast : - Kim Ryeowook

- Park Hyun-Ji

And other cast

Genre : romance, friendship, funny

Theme song : All My Heart, No Other

warning : alur gaje dan pasaran. typo bertebaran dimana-dimana. utk yang satu itu maafkan author yah? :D

Before…

"lalu aku harus menanggapinya bagaimana!"kata wookoie yg semakin bertambah kesal.

"begini! Seperti ini... ehem ehem!" eunhyuk mulai memperagakannya dengan gaya rayuan gombal mautnya itu. "wow! He is beautifull! He's like angel! Beautifull girl! (*_*)" ucapnya dengan keras. Sehingga membuat para siswa-siswi memperhatikannya. Eunhyuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri karena malu. "hehehe :D" cengirnya disela ucapannya.

Pov. Wookie

Hemmm dasar dia ini! Dia pikir aku seperti namja yg lainnya? Yg suka menebarkan senyuman manis serta rayuan2 maut, yg membuat hati para yeoja disini menjadi luluh"wookie menghela nafas panjang.

End. Pov

**Part 4**

Teeettt…

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Satu persatu siswa-siswi pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

"sudahlah! Ayo kita masuk!" ajak wookie sambil menarik tangan eunhyuk menuju ruang kelas mereka.

Ternyata situasi di ruang kelas sama riuhnya dengan suasana tadi. Para siswa-siswi tak henti2nya membicarakan siswi baru itu. Seorang yeoja dengan wajah cantiknya yg cute dan manis. Hal ini seperti trend topic terhangat saat ini.

Kyu dan sungmin juga tak mau ketinggalan tentang berita terhangat ini. Terkecuali donghae, karena memang hanya donghae yg sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"jinja? Apa benar dia pindahan dari luar negeri?" seru kyu dan sungmin ingin tau.

Eunhyuk mengangguk "ehm!"

"sepertinya choi seongsenim akan datang terlambat hari ini!" kata wookie yg tak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Karena mereka terlalu serius dengan pembicaraan mereka mengenai si yeoja cantik siswi baru itu.

"ne! katanya sih dia pindahan dari Amerika!" ujar eunhyuk dengan hebohnya. "sayangnya aku sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tambahnya lagi.

"kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Nuga?" kata kyu penasaran.

"dengan seorang yeojalah tentunya? Masa denganmu!" kata eunhyuk setengah bercanda.

"ara! Tapi dengan yeoja mana maksudku?" Tanya kyu yg semakin penasaran.

Semua menatap kearah eunhyuk dengan wajah penasaran menanti jawaban darinya. "kalian ini! Mau tau aja sih! Sudahlah! Nanti kalian juga akan tau sendiri!" jwb eunhyuk dengan gaya cueknnya.

"jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, lalu kenapa kau begitu ingin sekali mengejar yeoja itu!" sambung wookie yg mencoba tuk menyesuaikan diri dengan percakapan2 itu.

"ani! Aku tidak mengejarnya! Aku hanya kagum saja dengannya? Kagum bukan berarti aku mencintainya dan ingin menjadikan yeojachingguku kan?" jawab eunhyuk membela diri.

"apa benar begitu?" kata kyuhyun yg menatap eunhyuk dengan tatapan ragu.

"aishh… kalian tidak mempercayaiku ya!" kata eunhyuk kesal sambil mengacak2 rambutnya frustasi. Kyu, sungmin, donghae dan ryeowook tertawa melihat expresi eunhyuk. Ternyata kyu memang sengaja mempermainkan eunhyuk. *dasar evil*

"eh! Apakah dia sudah mempunyai namjachinggu?" Tanya donghae tiba2. Spontan saja mereka semua menatap donghae dengan tatapan yg sinis dan tajam.

"wae?... kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?" Tanya donghae bingung.

"apa kau ingin berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain donghae-ah!" kata ryeowook asal bicara.

Tiba2 saja kyu membungkam mulut wookie. "aishhh… Hati2 kau saat berbicara! Nanti kalau didengar oleh ji-hwan bagaimana?" kata kyu meningatkan.

"hehehe… mianhae?" wookie menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal. Untung saja jarak tempat duduk antara ji-hwan dan donghae cukup jauh. Jika tidak, ji-hwan pasti sudah mendengarnya.

"berselingkuh?" jawab donghae dengan nada heran. Tawa donghae meledak seketika saat melihat expresi bingung dan polos yg terpancar dari wajah ryeowook.

"ahahahahaha… ada2 saja kau ini! Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain. Karena sudah ada ji-hwan yg selalu berada disisiku!" ujar donghae yg masih tertawa geli atas penuturan wookie barusan.

"lalu! Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya wookie dengan waajah innocentnya itu.

"oh? Aniyo! Hanya bertanya saja! Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah dia sudah mempunyai namjachinggu atau belum?" ujar donghae.

"memangnya apa urusannya denganmu" kata kyu yg mulai curiga.

"jika dia belum mempunyai namjachingu, aku ingin menjodohkannya dengan seseorang!" kata donghae.

"NUGA?" Tanya mereka bersamaan. Donghae melirik kearah wookie sebagai jawaban yg menandakan bahwa seseorang yg dimaksud itu adalah wookie. Kyu, sungmin dan eunhyuk akhirnya mengerti dengan isyarat yg diberikan donghae kepada mereka.

"oh?..." kata mereka ber 'oh' ria, sambil menatap wookie dengan tatapan yg 'mencuriakan'. Yg ditatap malah memperlihatkan expresi wajah innocentnya. Benar2 polos.

"mwo? Ada apa? Apa ada yg salah dengan wajahku? Kenapa kalian semua menatap aku seperti itu?" wookie mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan tatapan aneh dari ke4 sahabatnya itu.

"wookie-ah? Apa kau tidak tertarik padanya?" Tanya eunhyuk hati2. Sekarang tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan penasaran yg terlihat jelas dimata mereka.

"tertarik?" wookie menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang sahabatnya satu persatu dengan perasaan curiga.

"apa kau tidak tertarik dengannya?" Tanya eunhyuk sekali lagi

Wookie tak menjawabnya. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Lebih tepatnya, dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tak tau apakah dia tertarik dengan yeoja cantik si anak baru itu atau tidak.

"jadi kau tidak tertarik padanya! Baguslah kalu begitu! Jika kau tidak tertarik dengannya, berarti aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekatinya dan menjadikannya yeojachingguku" kata sungmin berharap.

"sungmin!" sentak kyu, eunhyuk, dan donghae bersamaan.

"haisshhh…. Iya2! Aku tadi hanya bercanda saja!" kata sungmin yg langsung membungkam mulutnya karena mendapat tatapan yg sinis dan tajam dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"sebenarnya apa maksud kalian sih! Aku benar2 tidak mengerti?" Tanya wookie yg masih menatap mereka bingung. Kyu, sungmin, eunhyuk dan dongahe tak menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook. Mereka hanya cengar-cengir GaJe dan saling menatap satu sama lain. "hehehe :D"

"mencurigakan sekali sih mereka ini! Sebenarnya apa yg sedang mereka rencanakan!" pikir wookie.

"selamat pagi anak2!" sapa choi seongsenim saat masuk kekelas. Para siswa-siswi kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing2. Begitu juga dengan KyuMinWook. Mereka kembali ketempat duduk mereka dengan tertib. Suasana kelas yg tadinya riuh, kini berubah menjadi hening saat choi seongsenim masuk kekelas.

"pagi seongsenim!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"hari ini bapak akan memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kalian semua!" ujar choi seongsenim.

"ayo! Silahkan masuk! Perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman2 yg ada disini!" perintah choi seongsenim kepada seseorang yg berada diluar.

Dannnn… betapa terkejutnya mereka semua saat mengetahui siapa seseorang tsb. Ternyata dia adalah si yeoja cantik yg berwajah cute dan manis itu.

"anyeonghaseo? Joneun Park Hyun-Ji imnida? Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua ^^" sapa nya dengan ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Tak lupa dengan senyumannya yg menawan itu.

Semua namja yg berada di kelas terkesima dan terpesona melihatnya. Termasuk kyu, sungmin, eunhyuk dan ryeowook. Donghae juga sempat terpesona dengan kecantikan paras yeoja itu. Namun dia langsung tersadar karena dia sudah memilki ji-hwan sebagai yeojachinggu yg sangat dicintainya.

"dia adalah murid baru disekolah ini. Dan dia akan menjadi teman kalian. Bapak harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya" ujar choi seongsenim

"ne, seongsenim!" jawab mereka serempak.

"hyun… hyun… hyun… hyunji! Hyunji!" kata wookie terbata2. "apakah tadi dia mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah hyunji?" Tanya wookie kepada ji-hwan yg duduk didepan sebelah kirinya.

"ne!" jawab jihwan singkat.

"mungkinkah…" ucap wookie tak melanjutkan kata2nya.

TBC…

Mind to review? ^^

NO SILLENT READERS!

gomawoooo... ^^


End file.
